The Test
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: When Mary-Claire discovers she's pregnant she needs all the support she can get, but will Harry put behind what happened between Mary-Claire and Edward? Will she have Colette and Gemma to fall on? And how is Serena going to react?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you to Kat for this aka RainbowChaser90; she's been a big help haha we seem to read each other's minds though as we both had the same ideas for this fanfic :P, I believe it's been a month since MC&Satan slept together so hopefully this works! And Gemma's in this :) **

Mary-Claire walked into work feeling very isolated, despite Serena and Colette on her side Harry, who was supposed to be her friend was still in a mood with her. She had to make a dash for the bathroom just about vomiting in the sink, she leant her hands against the sides of the pristine white sink, she looked in the mirror and noticed how drained and pale she looked. Colette walked in having needing to use the toilet herself, "You OK?" she asked her nurse and Mary-Claire nodded, "Heavy night?"

"More like curl up on the sofa and keep whatever I can down night," Mary-Claire answered and finally as her body, decided she didn't need to vomit anymore the first thing she did was splash water against her face; the icy cold cooling against her hot face.

"Ah I see yeah Guy mentioned something about the Norovirus," Colette was trying to get Mary-Claire to say what's wrong, she walked into the cubicle and spoke from the toilet, "Not nice is it? If you're a carrier you should go home."

"Oh not again," Mary-Claire this time ran into the toilet and knelt on the floor, Colette walked out of the cubicle and into the one where Mary-Claire was busy emptying her empty stomach.

"Here," she handed her a tissue, "Now are we going to have a chat, or are you still chucking up?"

"I haven't felt this awful since I started my periods," Mary-Claire knelt up from the toilet, she flushed it and then walked to the sinks to wash her hands.

"When you and Eddie Rocket had a brief encounter, was it whilst you were drunk or sober?" Colette asked.

"We had one two-many why?" Mary-Claire asked and Colette squeezed her shoulder, "No…I…-"

"Familiar experience with a nurse of mine back in my old placement," Colette started, "Do you want me to run to the pharmacy?"

"I can't be….I…I had unprotected sex with Harry and," Mary-Claire paced around the bathroom panicking, "No, this is not happening I can't be! I just."

"Mary-Claire," Colette tried to reassure her nurse.

"He's the age when."

"Mary-Claire."

"I….I can't….oh what am I saying my mum and dad were in their forties when Ciara and myself were born," Mary-Claire kicked the wall and Colette turned her round.

"I'm running to the pharmacy and you," Colette dug into her pocket, and pulled out water, "Drink this and if Hazza or Mr Griffin play up….they mess with my nurses they mess with me," Colette walked out and Mary-Claire hit the wall then walked out.

"Mary-Claire," Ric walked towards her and Colette walked over, "I believe I owe you an apology."

"Too right you do," Colette butted in, "And get that Hazza to swallow his pride, as well whilst you're at it."

"I heard my name?" Harry walked over hands on both ends of his stethoscope, pulling it slightly.

"You owe Mary-Claire one big apology….didn't she pull you up on Edward's drinking?" Colette asked and Harry looked down.

"Look I honestly thought-"

"You thought she was stirring trouble?" Colette cut in and Harry sighed, "Seen it all before so much for a team."

"Look Mary-Claire I'm sorry…if was a little unsupportive," Harry swallowed his pride and Mary-Claire nodded, "I best be off," he walked away glaring at ahead.

…

Mary-Claire was in the staff room just about being able to keep down tea, "Right you," Colette placed the Clear Blue Pregnancy Test, on the table.

"How much do I owe you?" Mary-Claire asked looking up from the mug.

"You owe me the result," Colette answered and Mary-Claire took the test off the table.

"Thank you," she gave Colette a hug.

"Go," Colette pushed her forward and awaited the return, Mary-Claire made her way to the bathroom and peed on the stick, "Five minutes?" Mary-Claire huffed she lifted the lid down, then sat on the toilet and squirted the hand gel onto her hands, the awaited result felt like forever, "Come on," she checked the stick nothing. Time went slower then finally it was done she checked the stick: _Pregnant _"Oh fuck." Mary-Claire covered her face with her hands, feeling her eyes watering up, this was the last thing she needed; her job was hectic enough without a baby playing havoc with her emotions, and gradually making its way into the world. After a small cry she stood up and hid the test in her pocket.

…

Mary-Claire slowly walked into the staffroom where Colette was waiting, "Out with it then."

No words came out instead a fresh lot of tears brewed, Colette guessed the answer and gave her a hug, "This is not happening," she coughed out and Colette squeezed her tight.

**A/N: Guys shall I carry this on? I need your opinions xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of updates; having trolls on fanfiction being stupid made me question my future on fanfiction, but after the fandom family pulled together I rethought and that's why I haven't updated, tbh I'm quite nervous about updating this but hey-ho life goes on :P btw I know MC has Orla but please pretend the other two pleeeease! **

Mary-Claire was now after a long chat with Colette about her pregnancy, her fling with Edward and how Harry seemed to be hating her she was now sat, in her flat legs arched up on the sofa and a blanket wrapped around her, along with a hot water bottle placed up on her stomach as she was getting slight cramps. A bowl was on the floor ready to catch any vomit, Colette had given her, her number and Gemma had been sending her random snapchats; latest one Gemma in the locker room pulling a sad face and the caption saying: HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! Griffin is killing me!

Mary-Claire ignored the snapchat and curled up in ball, feeling uncomfortable as her breasts prickled and she shut her eyes; feeling exhausted from the stress of the day. Not only was she worried about everyone finding out, obviously at some point they would notice, but last thing she needed was the whole of Holby at such an early stage knowing. After a few seconds of thinking she slipped into sleep and hoped it was all a dream.

….

Mary-Claire woke up around 9pm it was dark outside and the rain was pounding hard against the windows, she felt sick again and grabbed the bowl, bile poured out of her mouth and into the bowl, "Ugh," she placed it back on the floor and got off the sofa.

Her phone began to ring and shaking from lack of sugar in her system, she picked it up, "Hello?" she answered grumpily.

"Sweetheart it's me," Edward slurred a little drunk down the phone, and Mary-Claire scratched her forehead – great – Edward, "Listen I know I've behaved appallingly, I shouldn't have grabbed you like that I was awful. Mary-Claire closed her eyes and felt a tear roll down her cheek, "OK I'm sorry."

"Edward I can't deal with this…you had your chance you left me for Serena, I saw through you eventually Serena did too so basically either way you've lost-"

"Darling come on can't we be friends?" Edward asked softly his voice melting her heart, but she knew she must not let him, do this.

"No Edward…I…no I don't have the patience to talk to you," Mary-Claire cut the call off and leant her head against the wall. Her phone lit up again this time Gemma sending a text

_You OK? Xxx_

_Yeah fine just tired hows work? Xx _

_Been better….anyway where'd you slope off too? Xx_

_Oh I felt really sick so I had to go home Xx_

_Uh huh…come on I saw you nearly vomit at coffee this morning, plus I know how much you you're your caffeine ;) Xx_

_So? Xx_

_Basically I know you're pregnant….your boobs have been swollen… I've been there! Xx_

Mary-Claire twisted herself round, and looked down at her bottom then frowned looking worried.

_Thanks! Xx_

_If you want to talk I'm here Xx_

Mary-Claire threw her phone on the sofa and padded into her kitchen, and decided to get rid of any foods to avoid; then she had a thought, she wouldn't be able to drink Irish coffee which had both of ingredients to avoid. Tired and emotional she found herself suddenly in tears, warm tears cascading down her cheeks and dripping off her nose; then she shook her head and pulled herself together, "Oh man up," she dried her eyes and began to empty her cupboards of all the food she couldn't eat.

…

Ten minutes later her cupboards were less full and her fridge was bare, her phone rang again and she hesitated answering, what if it was Edward again? She picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey," her sister Orla spoke down the phone and Mary-Claire felt relieved somewhat happy to hear, her sister's voice, "You OK?"

"Do you want to Skype? In about an hour?" Mary-Claire asked as she wanted to grab a shower and get into her pyjamas first.

"Yeah OK are you OK?" Orla asked. Mary-Claire contemplated telling Orla, but then decided maybe it was best to leave it to Skype.

"I'll tell you on Skype OK," Mary-Claire clicked the red button and she then went to the bathroom; she turned the taps and water poured splashed into the bath, gradually making a puddle expanding to every curve of the bath then began to fill, she poured Radox Muscle Soak into the water the blue liquid turning into bubbles and Mary-Claire left it to bubble up. Mary-Claire went into her bedroom and tried to think of what to wear to bed, either a Hudson & Rose grey onesie or navy print pyjama top and bottoms with a hoddie.

Mary-Claire then decided to get into the bath before it overran, or bubbles overtook the bathroom; she turned the taps off and got undressed before the then eventually lying down into the warm soapy bubbly water, she breathed out as the heat circulated around her body. Mary-Claire then thought about everything what was she going to do? This thing inside of her was going to grow every day and gradually become a real baby; a real person would soon be making its way into the world in nine months. How was she going to raise a child? Who needed her twenty-four seven, day and night, keeping her awake, hearing stories from Gemma that Finn kept her up all hours, she was lucky to have her mum around but her family, was hours away, she had no family near in the area. The thought of being alone brought fresh tears riding down her cheeks, she didn't want to be alone, she didn't want to have Edward as the father; she didn't want any of this. Easy way out would be abortion but the thought of it made her feel ill, her mum was forty-two when her and Ciara were born, she didn't consider abortion, two kids already twelve and ten despite all the risks age could bring, her mum never gave up, and she wasn't going to either. Despite the situation her baby was going to be hers, Edward despite being the dad was going to have nothing to do with her baby. The heat was making her see stars in her eyes and she felt light headed, she grabbed the edges and slid herself the stars in her eyes getting worse, then she had to get out of the bath quickly. Last thing Mary-Claire knew the world was closing in on her, the stars got worse and she fell to the floor.

…

Mary-Claire came round feeling tired and confused; how did she get here? Why was she in the bathroom? She felt weak like she was unable to move, slowly she grabbed onto the hand towel rail and pulled herself up falling into the rail as she did, she opened the door and stumbled into her bedroom, oh how she wished she had got the pyjamas ready now. She sat on the edge of the bed placing her hands upon her thighs and leant forward, "Ughh," she groaned and leant her hand out to pull the draw open, she decided on a pair of grey Me to You pyjamas with white cotton bed socks. Finally after she remembered her sister – she had to get her sugar levels back up she had bananas and she had to speak to her sister. After lying on the bed getting into her pyjamas she laid on her bed for a few minutes trying to get her head together, she got off the bed and grabbed her laptop the leant on her stomach and lifted the lid up then switched it on she waited for the laptop to load.

…

"You look terrible," Orla announced Mary-Claire still felt ill but needed to speak to her sister, "What's up?" Orla studied Mary-Claire's face via the screen, "Hey what's up?!"

Mary-Claire felt tears stream down her face and she hid her face in her hands, "Orla I've messed up."

"What you done now?" Orla asked and Mary-Claire kept her head down, "Mary-Claire!"

"I'm pregnant," she choked out and Orla made a shocked face, then frowned then she didn't know what to do, "Well say something then."

"You're actually pregnant?" Orla asked Mary-Claire could barely hold a relationship, "Who's the father?...or did you sleep with someone and forget to use a Johnny?"

"He…I…Orla I don't know what to do!" Mary-Claire exclaimed then she noticed Ciara her twin sister in the background.

"What you done now?" Ciara walked over she bent down hands resting on the top of her thighs, "Well?"

"Forget it," Mary-Claire clicked off pushed the laptop back, she knew one person would listen that's Keela but she was on holiday. Then she heard the ring tone from Skype Orla was trying to ring her back, she thought Orla would be understanding but she was just sarcastic, it carried on ringing until the noise annoyed her so much she answered it.

"Hey," Orla and Ciara were now in the living room with the laptop clearly on a lap, Ciara had her head leant on Orla's shoulder, "Alright talk to me I'm worried."

"I'm scared Orla," Mary-Claire admitted and she wrapped her blanket around her, "I fainted not long ago…but I wanted to ring you."

"What you going to do then?" Orla asked and Mary-Claire shrugged, "MC?"

"I don't know," she felt tears still streaming down her face and she wiped them away, "I don't know."

"Well have you got anyone near you, you can talk too? I mean I'm always here to talk but someone close to you?" Orla asked and Mary-Claire nodded, "Listen sweetie I gotta go…I'm due at work but text me OK."

"I know when I'm not wanted," Mary-Claire said sadly and Orla pushed Ciara's head off her shoulder.

"Look I'm here for you OK but I seriously have to go to work, I love you," Orla made a heart shape with her hands, "Text Keela or Ciara they'll help."

"Yeah text me," Ciara smiled and Mary-Claire clicked off the call, how she wished that right now she was at work; for once. Having Colette around would be handy and Gemma was busy how was she going to tell Edward? How was she going to explain to Serena that her ex is the father of her child? How was she going to cope? All the thoughts went rushing through her head and she crawled under her duvet then hid herself away from the world. Little did she know her saviours were about to turn up and ensure she's OK.

**A/N: Let me know what you think xxxx**


End file.
